1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to medical devices, and, more particularly, to a maximum support TLIF implant used during orthopedic surgeries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intervertebral discs, which occupy one fourth of the human vertebral column's total length, are fibrocartilaginous cushions between two adjacent vertebrae. The discs act as shock absorbers and protect the vertebrae, brain, and nerves. The discs permit some limited vertebral extension and flexion motions as well as maintain the stability of the vertebral segments while absorbing external forces. Due to aging and some injuries, the intevertebral discs start degenerating leading to degenerative disc disease. This causes chronic back pain and can gradually lead to spinal stenosis in which the spinal canal becomes narrower and puts pressure on the spinal cord and nerves. Spinal fusions are common procedures used for fusing and stabilizing the vertebrae.
Transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion (TLIF), one type of spinal fusion, is generally performed through the posterior part of the spine. The affected and degenearated disc is removed from the intervertebral space and an interbody fusion spacer is inserted to maintain the intervertebral space height and take pressure off from the nerves. Bone graft is then placed into the interbody space which helps in new bone formation. Traditional interbody spacers are available in various configurations. Amongst them, one-piece devices are designed for simple insertion. They provide a fixed amount of surface area. Other devices are single piece and expandable. The expandable devices are inserted and then expanded using different techniques. These devices however, do not offer significant change in direct endplate support. Typically, the expandable devices offer the same direct endplate support whether in an expanded or non-expanded position. Those skilled in the art have noted that surface area is important to controlling postoperative pain and achieving successful fusion. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new TLIF implant cage to provide maximum surface area with excellent pain control and improved stability.